


Gracias a Potya

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, First Dates, Horniness, Horny Victor Nikiforov, Horny Yuri Plisetsky, Hot, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Nude Photos, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri recibió en su celular una serie de osadas fotografías por parte de un hombre con quien solo había conversado a través de internet.Según el remitente, esas fotos eranen respuestaa unas que supuestamente Yuri le había enviado antes. Pero el joven rubio no recordaba haber enviado ninguna foto subida de tono, ¿entonces quién fue?---Prompt:Sexo virtual.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 17





	Gracias a Potya

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (18 años) y Victor Nikiforov (30 años).**

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Yuri Plisetsky le dijo a su abuelo que iría a tomar una ducha. Tras todo ese tiempo, el anciano Nikolai empezó a impacientarse, ya que no solo tenía muchas ganas de usar el sanitario sino que también le preocupaba el hecho de que su nieto estuviera demorando más de lo usual ahí adentro.

—¿Pero qué tanto haces en el baño, Yuratchka? -cuestionó el hombre llamando enérgicamente a la puerta- ¡Sal de una vez que me está por explotar la vejiga!

Sobresaltado con el reclamo de su abuelo, recién en ese instante Yuri cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba allí encerrado y ni siquiera se había duchado aún. Incluso su gato Potya, que lo acompañó sin ser invitado, se quedó dormido en un rincón del baño mientras Yuri se pasó ese par de horas tomándose fotografías frente al espejo, probando la cámara y las funciones de su nuevo y flamante celular.

—¡Ya salgo, abuelo! -gritó el rubio desde adentro, despertando al felino de manera instantánea

Yuri bajó la tapa del inodoro y no tuvo mejor idea que colocar su teléfono allí. De inmediato, corrió a la regadera y por fin fue a lo suyo. Sabía que al salir su abuelo lo regañaría, así que intentó darse prisa.

Sin embargo, el joven Plisetsky no notó que olvidó bloquear su celular y tampoco que su gato dio un brinco sobre el inodoro y comenzó a pasearse sobre la pantalla del aparato móvil.

\---

En ese preciso instante, en otro punto de la ciudad, un atractivo albino treintañero de nombre Victor Nikiforov, se encontraba a esas horas en un bar en compañía de algunos de sus amigos mientras compartían unas cervezas luego de la jornada laboral.

Entre pláticas y risas, Victor notó la notificación de un mensaje recibido en su celular. Lo tomó y al desbloquear la pantalla, se sorprendió al ver el nombre de la persona que le escribió. Según recordaba, lo había agendado unas semanas atrás aunque hasta ese momento no habían intercambiado ningún tipo de mensaje telefónico aunque sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

_"Ice Tiger"_ era el nick que el bonito joven utilizaba en su perfil de Instagram, donde fungía de modelo y subía sus sugerentes fotografías en ropa interior. Eso sí, lo hacía desde ángulos en los que se aseguraba que no se le viera el rostro. Exponía su cuerpo en sensuales poses a sus miles de seguidores pero solo se dejaba ver desde el cuello para abajo; en ocasiones, subía fotos de sus bellos y atrapantes ojos verdes detrás de algunos mechones rubios, pero nunca mostraba su rostro en su totalidad.

Nikiforov era uno de los más asiduos seguidores de ese bello chico. Siempre estaba ahí para dejarle un comentario sugestivo o un elogio. Al parecer, aquello había llamado la atención de Yuri y decidió seguir el perfil de su admirador al comprobar que se trataba de un sujeto interesante y sumamente guapo. Fue así que llegaron a mantener charlas privadas y también intercambiaron números, pero la comunicación no se llegó a dar por ese medio. 

El albino sonrió despreocupado y contento antes de abrir el inesperado mensaje de aquel audaz joven que tanto le gustaba, al punto de hacerle imaginar todo tipo de cosas no muy sanas que deseaba hacer con él.

—Mmm...así que el gatito misterioso por fin se animó a escribirme -murmuró y volvió a beber su cerveza cuando se vio obligado a bajar su vaso de golpe, ya que casi escupió todo el líquido que tenía en la boca y a la par experimentó un repentino ataque de tos, lo que hizo que todos los demás quedaran viéndolo con desconcierto-

—¿Qué pasa, Victor? -le preguntó uno de sus amigos llamado Christophe, al notarlo todo pálido y extraño-

—¡Nada! Solo necesito ir al baño -replicó el hombre y se puso de pie con suma rapidez para dirigirse hacia los sanitarios ante la atónita mirada de los que estaban cerca de él-

El albino llegó al baño y se metió a uno de los cubículos y se encerró allí, quedando de pie con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Sentía que comenzaba a traspirar y que le temblaban las piernas y las manos cuando sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo revisó de nueva cuenta. Volvió a ver aquello que le produjo tamaña sorpresa, además de una inmediata e incómoda erección que ya le molestaba de manera horrible.

Victor no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos celestes le mostraban. Tragó saliva y enseguida sintió su garganta secarse por completo, a la par, una extraña sensación de calor recorrió su todo cuerpo en cuestión de pocos segundos. Excitación sexual, sí, eso era lo que estaba experimentando de una manera repentina e intensa. Todo por culpa de aquella fotografía que había recibido de Yuri, donde se lo veía posando frente al espejo del baño, sin una sola pieza de ropa encima y enseñando su rostro por completo.

Era la primera vez que Nikiforov veía por completo la cara del chico y le resultó muchísimo más hermoso de lo que había imaginado todas aquellas veces que se había masturbado observando sus fotografías y fantaseando con él. Ahora por fin, el dueño de sus fantasías tenía un rostro visible para él y lo encontraba perfecto, exactamente de su tipo. El chico era delgado, con escaso vello corporal y una esbelta figura, tenía facciones armoniosas y se notaba que apenas iba dejando la adolescencia y que se convertiría en un precioso hombre adulto en cuestión de poco tiempo. 

Yuri se había tomado la foto de frente y aunque su miembro no se hallaba erecto, igual se podía apreciar que era dueño de un tamaño nada despreciable. Demasiado inquietante para Victor, quien a esas alturas solo podía sentir ganas de lamer la pantalla de su teléfono como si así pudiera saborear la piel de su remitente. Sus ojos recorrían esa piel blanca -adornada con lunares estratégicamente distribuidos- que le evocaba la más fina porcelana, mientras experimentaba unas urgentes ganas de marcarla con sus dientes y sus manos. Había fantaseado tantas veces con tener unas sesiones de sexo sadomasoquista con ese muchacho y someterlo a su dominio hasta dejarlo exhausto y rendido ante él. Ahora volvía a tentarlo de esa manera y su desesperación por poseerlo no hacía más que ir en constante aumento.

\---

Cuando Victor abandonó el sanitario, regresó a la mesa donde se hallaban sus amigos pero no volvió a ocupar su sitio allí. En lugar de eso, pagó su cuenta y les anunció que ya debía retirarse. Todos pudieron notar cuan extraño lucía el albino, no solo estaba traspirado y sonrojado, también había como una cierta agitación en su respiración.

—¿Te sientes bien, Victor? -Chris lo miró con cierta suspicacia, conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para inferir que había algo que no cuadraba en todo ese asunto-

—Sí, todo bien -mintió enseñándoles una sonrisa despreocupada- Recordé que mañana tengo un compromiso a primera hora, así que tendré que madrugar. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me embriague porque vine en auto.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, vete con cuidado.

—Sí. Nos vemos el viernes aquí de nuevo -dicho eso, se despidió de Chris y de todos los demás para después marcharse-

—¿Qué le pasó a Victor? -preguntó una linda pelirroja llamada Mila, que estaba también allí entre los presentes-

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor le dio diarrea -respondió su novio Georgi, encogiendo los hombres y todos se echaron con reír ante tal ocurrencia- No le encuentro otra explicación para que se haya ido así tan apurado.

—¡Vamos! No sean así -intervino Chris- Dijo que tenía un compromiso mañana y no podía desvelarse.

—Mmm...eso suena más bien a una cita -comentó Mila con una sonrisa ladina- De ser así, me alegro mucho por él.

\---

Victor condujo hasta su casa tan rápido como le fue posible. Aunque para su buena suerte, aquel bar no quedaba demasiado lejos de su domicilio. Se sentía un tanto nervioso por lo que había hecho en respuesta a la fotografía que Yuri le envió y quería estar en un lugar cómoda y privado como la intimidad de su habitación por si a ese chico se le ocurría contactarlo de nuevo.

Por su parte, Yuri había dejado su celular en su habitación mientras se cargaba la batería y él aprovechaba para cenar en compañía de su abuelo. El rubio todavía no se había dado cuenta que una foto de él -quizás muy comprometedora- fue accidentalmente enviada a uno de sus contactos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Nikolai volvió a sacar el tema de la excesiva demora de su nieto en el baño. Yuri pensó que sería regañado pero en realidad el anciano se encontraba preocupado por él.

—¿En serio estás bien, Yuratchka? -preguntó una vez más viéndolo con atención, como si intentara descifrar alguna cosa que su nieto pudiera estar ocultando-

—Estoy bien, abuelo. Ya te dije que demoré porque me entretuve con el celular, estaba leyendo algunos artículos científicos y no me dí cuenta del tiempo.

—¿Pero por qué te metes al baño con el teléfono? ¡Qué cosa más extraña!

—Igual tú te sueles meter al baño a leer el periódico. Es lo mismo, no debería de extrañarte tanto.

—Definitivamente no comprendo a los jóvenes de ahora -resopló el hombre- Ya sabes que no me gusta que estés todo el tiempo pegado a ese celular. Espero lo uses de manera adecuada y no hagas tonterías.

—¿Sigues creyendo que tengo quince años, abuelo? Recuerda que ya tengo dieciocho. ¡Soy un adulto! -Yuri parecía empecinado en reafirmar que ya era un hombre maduro y responsable aunque sabía que no era tanto así- Y no sé a qué tonterías te refieres.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, es solo un decir. Tal vez, ponerte a hablar con desconocidos que busquen aprovecharse de ti o algo así. No hables con gente que no conoces ni envíes tus fotografías a nadie. He visto en las noticias que el celular puede exponer a las personas a muchos peligros.

—Despreocúpate, por favor. No hago ni haré nada de eso -el muchacho sonrió y su vez se sintió el peor de los cínicos; a su abuelo le daría un ataque si supiera sobre el tipo de contenido compartía en internet y las conversaciones que mantenía ocasionalmente con algunos de sus admiradores-

Yuri dio un abrazo de buenas noches a su abuelito y se marchó a su dormitorio. Mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerse cómodo y echarse a la cama, se puso a pensar en algo que vio que otros chicos que subían fotografías como él hacían.

—¿Y también pongo mi "lista de deseos" en la descripción de mi perfil? -se preguntó a sí mismo- Estoy seguro que no faltará el idiota que quiera regalarme cosas a cambio de alguna foto un tanto más exclusiva y especial -sonrió y permaneció pensativo un momento- ¿Eso no cuenta como prostitución, verdad? -se dejó caer en la cama mientras seguía dándole vueltas al tema- Muchos lo hacen y no parece ser nada malo. Aunque si mi abuelo se da cuenta que recibo regalos de repente, sin dudas empezará a hacer preguntas y no sabré qué decirle. Tengo que ser muy cauteloso.

El chico lanzó un suspiró y entonces se percató de que una pequeña luz de color verde en su celular le indicaba la recepción de un mensaje. Extendió la mano para desconectarlo del cargador y en efecto, había recibido dos mensajes de un remitente que no supo reconocer pronto. El primero era un texto y el otro un video. Yuri abrió la aplicación de WhatsApp y lo primero que alcanzó a leer el mensaje que aquella persona envió.

"Gracias por tan precioso regalo, gatito. No me lo esperaba pero me has alegrado como no tienes idea. Aquí te mando esto como un agradecimiento personalizado. Eso sí, es solo para tus ojos..."

—¡Uh! ¿De qué regalo está hablando este tipo? -Yuri frunció el ceño al no entender a qué se refería el otro, hasta que revisó los mensajes previos y su rostro palideció al ver que una de las fotos que se tomó en el baño fue enviada al número de aquel sujeto, a quien por fin logró reconocer- ¿¡Pero cómo es posible que yo le haya enviado esto!?

Por más que intentara rememorar, Plisetsky no podía explicarse cómo ni en qué momento mandó esa fotografía donde se exponía por completo pero evidentemente fue cuando se encontraba aún en el baño.

—¿Será posible que lo haya dejado desbloqueado y...--? -con una expresión llena de incredulidad y duda, en un segundo reaccionó casi de forma explosiva al rememorarlo todo- ¡Fue Potya! -no podía creer que su felino haya sido el responsable de todo aquello, entonces volvió la vista la pantalla del celular y al corroborar las imágenes que el hombre le remitió, se sonrojó hasta las orejas- ¿¡Pero qué le pasa a este cretino!?

Le resultaba por demás inverosímil lo que estaba sucediendo, era la primera que le enviaban algo así. Era una secuencia de fotos donde claramente el albino estaba masturbándose en el cubículo de un baño público. Si bien al principio, Yuri se sintió un tanto molesto y shockeado, luego se puso a mirar las tomas con total detenimiento e interés.

—¡Mierda! -exclamó al notar el tamaño de ese falo erecto al tope- No mintió cuando dijo que era grande en todos los sentidos.

En siguiente foto, que salió algo movida, se podía apreciar la mano derecha de Victor envolviendo y apretando su propio miembro. Yuri empezó a sentirse acalorado y tuvo el repentino impulso de hacer lo mismo, ya no parecía enojado como hacía un rato y ahora incluso sonreía. Al pasar a la otra imagen, vio que ella quedó registrado el preciso momento en el que ese hombre comenzó a venirse.

La respiración del rubio se alteró y mordió su labio inferior. Estaba excitado aunque avergonzado de los pensamientos lascivos que lo asaltaban mientras se tocaba por encima de su ropa interior con una de sus manos, pudiendo notar lo duro que se iba poniendo cada vez más. Se le estaba dificultando sostener así su teléfono pero todavía le faltaba chequear una última instantánea. Al hacerlo, vio la mano de Victor llena de semen aunque parecía que su pene seguía con entusiasmo.

—¡Ngh...mmm! -cerró los ojos y bajó el celular hacia un lado para poder hacer un mejor uso de sus manos- Me gusta mucho este anciano pervertido. Tal vez podría llamarlo e invitarlo a salir -sonrió sin importarle que el hecho de que solo lo conociera vía online pero ahora se veía muy tentado a pasar al contacto real; se sentía sexualmente atraído hacia Victor y quería saber si había al menos una oportunidad ínfima de podérselo follar-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yuri tomó de nuevo su teléfono y entró a la aplicación de mensajería para iniciar una videollamada con Victor y aunque no esperaba que le fuera a responder, en caso de que lo hiciera no quería que el hombre lo viera directamente de buenas a primeras, así que colocó el teléfono de modo a que este apuntara hacia el techo de su habitación.

El albino estaba casi en las mismas cuando le sorprendió la llamada y no dudó en responder. Sin embargo, quedó desconcertado cuando no vio a nadie del otro lado y la cámara enfocaba al techo. Sonrió y en vista a que el otro no se mostraba, fue él quien empezó a hablar.

—¿Esto quiere decir que te gustaron las fotos, gatito? -preguntó al tiempo que se acomodaba en su cama a la espera de que el chico decidiera dar la cara-

—¡Esto quiere decir que eres un desvergonzado! -refutó Plisetsky con una falsa molestia-

—¿Yo soy el desvergonzado? Te recuerdo que quien envió primero su foto desnudo fuiste tú. Yo solo fui agradecido contigo y por lo que veo, te estás divirtiendo mucho con mi fotos.

—No es el tipo de diversión que me gusta pero...--

—Te estabas tocando pensando en mí, ¿cierto? -rió con sorna, en verdad se escuchaba como un maldito pedante- ¡Vamos, admítelo! Porque yo sí me he estado inspirando en la tuya desde que llegué a mi casa.

—¿En serio te crees tan irresistible? ¡Claro que no lo he hecho! Necesitarás de algo mejor para que yo vaya a esos extremos.

—Puedo invitarte a mi departamento ahora mismo. ¿Quieres venir?

—Ahora me será imposible pero podríamos quedar para otro momento -intentó hacerse el difícil por un instante, claro que moría de ganas por pedirle su dirección e ir de inmediato pero le frenaba el hecho de que si su abuelo llegase a descubrirlo escapándose de la casa a esas horas de la noche, se metería en un grave problema por lo que debía planear mejor aquel encuentro-

—Esta bien, igual podemos divertirnos aquí. ¿Podrías dejarme verte primero? Déjame deleitar mis ojos con tu belleza -pidió Nikiforov, creyendo que al elogiarlo conseguiría que el otro bajara la guardia-

—No vas a comprarme con esas palabritas. ¿Por qué no me dices directamente qué es lo que quieres?

—De acuerdo. Quiero que envíes otra de tus fotos -confesó el mayor- Ahora una donde salgas de espalda. Ya comprobé que de frente estás más que bien.

—¿Quieres ver mi trasero, anciano pervertido? Podría mostrártelo ahora mismo aquí pero te lo tendrás que ganar.

—Acepto el reto. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Mmm...quiero que hagas ahora lo mismo que hiciste hace rato en ese baño donde te tomaste las fotografías.

—Claro -el hombre no lo dudó un instante- Lo haré con la condición de que me dejes verte. Es un buen trato, ¿no lo crees?

Yuri resopló y rodó los ojos. Pensó que si el albino estaba dispuesto a mostrarse ante él masturbándose en vivo y en directo, no tenía nada de malo que le diera el gusto de que viera su rostro en ese momento. Finalmente colocó bien su teléfono y Victor lo pudo observar.

El rubio se sonrojó al poco al percibir la mirada lasciva del atractivo hombre y su sonrisa ladina. Luego tragó saliva con rapidez e intentó mostrarse calmado aunque sentía que sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez más y su erección dolía, ansiosa de ser atendida cuanto antes. Al ver aquellos ojos celestes que se fijaban en él con curiosidad, Plisetsky comprobó que experimentaba un fuerte deseo sexual y sin dudarlo, se lo follaría sin compasión en caso de tenerlo en frente.

—Eres más hermoso de lo que pensé, gatito -lo elogió al corroborar que se trataba de un chico precioso y sensual, le gustaba mucho y estaba dispuesto a darle una suerte de show erótico solo para sus ojos- ¿Estás completamente desnudo?

—No, traigo puesto el bóxer. ¿Quieres ver?

—Quiero ver que lo saques.

—¡Vamos! Empieza con lo tuyo de una vez.

—Entonces motívame. ¿O es que te da vergüenza?

—¡Claro que no me da vergüenza! -gritó bastante molesto y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que debía bajar la voz si no quería que su abuelo viniera a tocarle la puerta e interrumpiera esa sesión- Maldita sea, está bien pero más vale que me des un buen espectáculo después de esto.

Yuri se compuso y colocó su celular de manera a que el mismo quedara apoyado contra su almohada y la lente de la cámara lo enfocara. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y con lentitud fue bajándose la ropa interior, dejando libre a su despierto y húmedo miembro. Victor suspiró y acabó mordiéndose el labio inferior al verlo así, su excitación fue en aumento con prontitud y de inmediato su mano derecha tomó su intimidad, bajando la cámara hacia ahí para que el rubio lo apreciar mejor.

—¡Mierda! -exclamó Yuri- Ahora se ve más grande.

—¿Te gusta, gatito? -preguntó adrede-

—S-sí -el chico apenas y podía contestar, no aguantaba más las ganas de estimularse-

—Puedes tenerlo cuando quieres, solo es cuestión de que te decidas y vengas a verme -las provocaciones del mayor no cesaban, más bien era Yuri el que estaba por descontrolarse al ver cómo el otro movía su mano de arriba para abajo con lentitud sobre su sexo y gemía entrecortado- Será todo tuyo y me deleitaré poniéndolo en tu boca -sonrió sin poder evitar imaginárselo para continuar con lo mismo- Estoy ansioso por probar tus labios pero mucho más me gustaría metértelo hasta la garganta. Tu boca debe sentirse muy bien. ¡¡¡Aaahhh...ngh...!!!

Yuri no consiguió resistirlo más, su mano derecha envolvió su pene e inició unos movimientos casi de forma frenética. Se sentía demasiado excitado, más aún al pensar en las ganas que le daban hacer lo que el albino le decía. Jadeaba ansioso y de un momento a otro, parecía totalmente desinhibido. En tanto, Victor era quien seguía diciéndole aquellas cosas subidas de tono para encenderlo más.

—Mmm...abre las piernas, gatito. ¡Déjame verte más! -la voz melosa del mayor hacía que a Yuri se le erizara la piel, obedeció sin oponer resistencia, dejándole que viera toda su intimidad como nadie jamás lo había hecho-

—Te quiero justo aquí -susurró el rubio mientras se sonrojaba por completo pero no podía dominar ya esos lujuriosos pensamientos-

—Me encanta cada parte de tu cuerpo. Ngh...sí, lo recorrería entero con mis labios y mi lengua hasta llegar allí. ¿Crees poder soportar cuando esté en ti por completo?

—¡Aaahhhh...si me dilatas bien, podré hacerlo! -los movimientos manuales de Yuri seguían pero al parecer ya no le era suficiente con solo masturbarse así, necesitaba algo más-

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Con mis dedos o con mi lengua?

—¡Con ambos!

—Mmm...ahhhh...en ese caso podemos hacerlo más interesante -el hombre sonrió de lado, maravillado ante lo que se le había ocurrido- ¿No te imaginas cómo?

—No -murmuró Plisetsky- ¡Cúentame! -parecía desesperado por escuchar los detalles que el otro tenía en mente mientras seguía con lo suyo-

—Un sesenta y nueve de lado o quizás contigo arriba. Podrás tener el control de todo lo que metas a la boca sin problema -la erótica sugerencia del albino hizo que Yuri sintiera unos espasmos en su vientre, estaba muy cerca de venirse y todo por escucharlo- En tanto yo, podré hacer un buen trabajo contigo tanto con mis dedos como con mi boca, tal y como lo deseas. Claro que no me privaré de darte un buen oral también en ese momento pero te dejaré completamente listo para tenerme en ti.

—¡¡¡Aaahhhh...ahhhhh...Victor...fóllame!!! -para ese momento el chico se había puesto de lado e introducido dos de sus largos dedos en él mientras seguía estimulando su falo-

Los ojos verdes permanecían fijos en el bello hombre del otro lado de la pantalla que lo veía sorprendido y hacía lo mismo hasta que casi a la par, apena con unos segundos de diferencia, ambos comenzaron a eyacular viéndose mutuamente en ese exquisito momento donde no podían más que gimotear extasiados con esos intensos orgasmos que experimentaban.

Quedaron en silencio durante unos considerables segundos en los que solo se escuchaban el uno al otro respirando bastante agitados e intentando recuperarse. El mayor fue quien se compuso primero y pudo apreciar lo que había acontecido.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó Nikiforov, quien quedó sorprendido ante la cantidad de semen que había expulsado, dejando manchado su abdomen, sus sábanas y hasta la pantalla de su teléfono- Hacía tiempo no me venía así.

—Ni yo -secundó con una sonrisa, parecía de lo más alegre aunque también sus fluidos esparcidos por ahí dejaron sus cuantiosos rastros, suspiró fastidiado ya que sus sábanas eran de un color oscuro y todo se notaba a la perfección- Por cierto, ¿cuándo podríamos vern...--?

—¡Yuratchka! -la voz de Nikolai del otro lado de la puerta lo interrumpió por completo- ¿Por qué estás gritando tanto a estas horas? ¿Acaso te pasó algo?

—¡Demonios! -susurró- Es mi abuelo. Debo irme, te escribo luego -dijo al albino y finalizó la videollamada para luego salir raudamente de la cama y colocarse la ropa interior-

Para evitar que Nikolai se preocupara, Yuri prefirió ir a abrir la puerta para que el hombre se cerciorase de que todo estaba bien por ahí. Sin embargo, el chico no pudo evitar sentir algo de nervios.

—¿Qué sucede, abuelo?

—Es lo que quiero saber yo -replicó el anciano- Estaba por dormirme y de repente te escuché gritando. ¿Todo bien por aquí? -cuestionó viéndolo de un modo extraño-

—Lo siento, abuelo. La verdad es que me golpeé el dedo del pie con un mueble -inventó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- Me dolió mucho y fue por eso que grité. Pero no te preocupes, no fue nada.

—¿Seguro que fue solo eso?

—Sí, seguro.

—Está bien. Intenta no golpearte más a estas horas y duerme de una vez. Buenas noches, Yuratchka.

—Buenas noches, abuelo -contestó el otro y cerró su puerta para luego lanzar un suspiro cargado de alivio- 

Tras eso, volvió a su cama y se recostó quedando pensativo y viendo el techo por un momento.

—¿Por qué carajos tuve que ser tan descuidado? No me dí cuenta que estaba gritando pero es que... ufff, no fue para menos. Ese anciano pervertido me dejó muy caliente. Definitivamente tengo que ir a verlo.

Dicho eso, Yuri tomó su celular y como lo prometió, escribió a Victor de nueva cuenta para pedirle le enviara su ubicación y coordinar una cita privada con él. No pasó ni medio segundo para que el albino respondiera.

—¡Genial! No está muy lejos de aquí -expresó el rubio con una gran sonrisa, ya había entusiasmado la idea- ¿Cuándo estarás disponible para que nos veamos? -escribió en su mensaje-

—_Mañana por la tarde. ¿Podrás, gatito?_

—Por supuesto, ahí estaré sin falta. Buenas noches, Vitya. Sueña conmigo.

—_Ya sueño despierto contigo, bebé. Buenas noches._

Yuri volvió a sonreír y sintió el rubor subir por su rostro al recibir esas palabras. Vaya que le encantaba ese hombre y posiblemente no iba a poder dormir a causa de la ansiedad y la emoción que le generaba saber que se verían al otro día. Así que acabó por demás agradecido con Potya por haber enviado accidentalmente la atrevida foto, esa que dio inicio a un interesante idilio que muy pronto pasaría del plano virtual al real.

**FIN**


End file.
